


幻觉痛

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特拔完智齿后与伊万一同去日本看了烟火大会
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	幻觉痛

基尔伯特把他的四颗智齿都拔了，就发生在初夏，起初是蛀了一颗，哼哼唧唧蔫了几天，捧着个脸大呼小叹，连见费里西安诺都提不起精神。  
伊万建议他去看牙医，又上网查了查补牙手术的利弊，给基尔伯特打了一针安心剂，说或许可以直接补，不用拔掉。尽管如此，德国人还是害怕牙医，这真令人莫名其妙，过往面对战争都游刃有余，如今在21世纪倒怕起牙医的钻头。伊万好言相劝，基尔伯特在夜晚疼得辗转反侧，一双手死死勒住伊万的腰，让他也不能安稳入睡，时常顶着黑眼圈与低气压走进办公室。基尔伯特倒好，白天那牙疼难得消停些，回笼觉睡得风生水起。  
在第三十六次基尔伯特对着他最爱的肉丸子都哀叹起自己生活不幸之后，伊万萌生了一个念头，考虑起把对方打昏硬拖去牙医那儿的可行性。以前也没少干这种事，对着脖子来一记手刀就可以轻松解决所有问题，他也可以清静几天。基尔伯特虽然敏锐、警惕性很高，伊万更有一套突袭的办法，且屡试不爽。他可以把人直接扛上车，开去医院，但是基尔伯特半路说不定会醒过来，对他大叫大骂。不如把他手脚也捆起来扔到车后座，任凭他有天大本事也挣脱不开，或许嘴也要堵，拿他自己的T恤就好，用伊万的太过浪费。这样就能把人衣服扒下来，用他的外套罩住头，基尔伯特最近进食少，活生生瘦了一圈，把引以为傲的腹肌也饿没了。但还是比不上装进麻袋，只留小小的气孔，直接用快递送到牙医诊所门口，随便扔在哪里。  
不过想想也仅限于做梦，伊万还是用之后同他一起去日本休假的理由哄他去看了医生。第一次会诊回来就愁眉苦脸，牙医斩钉截铁说智齿没有补起来的必要，让他四颗全拔了，况且基尔伯特从不好好刷牙，睡前总找各种理由赖掉，伊万都不想在那会儿亲他的嘴。细菌在舒适的牙床里恣意生活，其实大家都知道那并不是刷牙的问题，从他不再是完整的国家开始就开始掉头发，身上毛发远比过往稀疏。如果他变成老头子会是什么样？伊万在梦里见过，那也是个帅老头，头发倒还好，没有变成标志地中海秃头，颜色本来就是白的，与过往并无差异。牙齿换过一批假牙，真的七七八八都快要落没了。视力越来越差，开始戴老花眼镜，配了一副样式时髦的黑色框架，那会儿他还待在伊万身边呐。听力不好而嗓门更大，这时伊万就醒了，扭头看四仰八叉睡在旁边的基尔伯特，还是精神的青年模样，想着这只小鸟还是别成为老头子比较好。  
第一次手术定在一个忙碌的周一上午，基尔伯特一个人开车去了，等伊万下班回家就被红着眼睛的兔子黏上，鼻涕眼泪甩了他一脸。他把人拉开距离，仔细端详起变肿的脸颊，大声笑话起他。基尔伯特蔫蔫的，捧着脸说再也不想去牙医那儿了，又在晚饭的餐桌上描绘了无数遍那个恐怖的地狱。由于蛀掉的是一颗阻生齿，几百年了他自己都没注意到，只是偶尔会和伊万抱怨口腔的些许问题，后者还积极鼓励他用各种民间奇方来漱口呢。这颗阻生齿命运多舛，被榔头敲碎了才上钳子，麻药也仅仅起到缓轻疼痛的作用，基尔伯特还是疼得死去活来，可比子弹擦过肺部还可怕呢！他在挣扎的时候被另外两人摁在手术床上，绘声绘色描绘的样子仿佛真被虐待似的，伊万不可置否地耸耸肩，基尔伯特保准在夸大其词，他也就一个耳朵进一个耳朵出，想着今天的炖菜怎么少放了这么多盐。  
基尔伯特没吃多少东西，泪眼婆娑指着伊万说你们俄罗斯人是打击报复他，演戏是一流的，眼看哭着哭着又开始要讨好处、敲点竹杠什么的，伊万拉起他的手亲昵地让他好好休息，立刻就撤空了餐桌上剩余的食物。他洗了碗，基尔伯特窝在床上生闷气，的确也因为创口发炎而无法正常进食，到了半夜就生啃伊万放在被子外的胳膊。他们俩在黑暗中干瞪眼，四颗尖牙戳在皮肤上，湿软的舌头是捕猎的好手，正在考虑要从哪儿下嘴才最为美味。  
伊万就觉得自己硬了，下半身可耻地暴露在对手的视野中。  
第二日不出所料，基尔伯特因为发炎起了高烧，伊万请假在家照顾，上司挺不开心，他索性关了手机，还把家中所有的电话线都拔了，他与基尔伯特分享的房子就成了一座孤岛。伊万给人喂了医生开的镇定剂，现在只有基尔伯特迷迷糊糊的无意识叹息，睡眠也成为了一种负担。不知道梦到了什么，伊万在猜，他一会儿呻吟，一会儿又痛苦地啜泣，实在不忍心再听他才跑到厨房去做点轻便的食物。但伊万一直是大爷做派，很少自己动手烹饪，一贯是受别人照顾，基尔伯特都不愿放他进这个厨房。他在手忙脚乱中听到大喊大叫，一声莫名响的“伊万”让他扔下擀面杖奔进卧室，就看到基尔伯特坐在被褥中掩面痛哭，伊万连忙跳上床，把对方圈在自己怀里。  
他并不想知道到底发生了什么，他们近年来做噩梦的频率在降低，基尔伯特睡眠的时间却在不断拉长，白天往往要到中午才起来，晚上精神却很好。或许是梦里发生了什么，又或者是他在黑暗的室内找不到伊万而极度恐慌，伊万安抚了基尔伯特，在他逐渐平稳下来之后才去打开窗帘。夏日的阳光可以驱走阴霾，小鸟心情明显变好了一些，又吵闹着肚子饿。  
说到恐慌这件事，本身就挺古怪的，对方是最近才开始有，一直也拖着不肯去看心理医生，伊万也随他去。他或许知道一些，无非就是应激反应，在某段时间内遗留下来的，但基尔伯特从来不与他讲。基尔伯特有很长一段待在地下，那是一片空白，谁也不知道发生过什么，路德维希都无法说个明白，也直到现在才出现PTSD般的症状，但可能更早之前就有了。伊万给他搞了点软的东西来吃，土豆和鹰嘴豆捣碎成泥，随意的一坨糊糊，味觉因为高烧而衰弱，基尔伯特倒也吃了个精光。  
后三次拔牙就轻松不少，伊万抽空陪去了一次，很遗憾没再听到基尔伯特自己诉说的“惨叫”，只有小小的呻吟。他在手术室外面，就听到那个德国人在不停哼哼唧唧，脾性还是小孩子。无法想象他变成老头的模样，伊万笑起来，嘴角弯弯，连眼睛也弯弯，虽然梦里见过一面，但他现在拒绝承认基尔伯特会变老。那多没趣，在国家漫长的生命里如果没有普鲁士这个捣蛋鬼与倒霉蛋，该是多令人伤心的一件事呀！那三颗都健康生长了，其中还有一颗是根部较长的畸形齿，基尔伯特就将它们都留了下来，在医院的水池里冲洗干净，带回来说要穿成一个纪念品啥的。伊万在开车的间隙调侃他牙齿会发臭，上面的牙肉如果不清理干净会很快带来腐烂，回到家他们就一起在Youtube上找了相关视频，基尔伯特拽着他的胳膊大惊小怪，他们一块儿对着视频里提到的溶液发呆。  
最后基尔伯特放弃了，把牙齿随手搁在了什么小盒子里，几个月之后他们谁都想不起来放哪儿了，伊万偶然想起，提了一嘴，阴恻恻想会不会之后基尔伯特给他烧菜的时候扔汤锅里想谋财害命。两人为此在汤里一顿好找，其实伊万故意挑起吵架的由头，调剂平淡生活里的一点油花，基尔伯特大闹了一番回了柏林，两周之后伊万就去找他和好。那些牙自然已经不知下落，伊万就喜欢作天作地，把他与基尔伯特的关系搅得没有安生，谁都还只是个半大的小孩子呢。  
西欧的各位国家早就对此司空见惯，路德维希把他哥打包好扔给了伊万，回俄罗斯的航班上还在争论中午提供的那顿餐食是吃鸡肉还是牛肉，空姐来询问的时候又齐刷刷地一起露出八颗牙齿，异口同声又十分响亮地说要牛肉。伊万在家门口按耐不住心中的情感，把基尔伯特摁在邮筒旁一顿好亲，也不顾四周邻居看笑话的眼神，给人家嘴皮都啃破了，正好和拔牙时被器械压破而恢复了好久的位置完全重叠，严丝合缝的那种。  
在抗议声中他们落地日本，把本田菊吓得半死，来来回回寒暄几句就直奔茨城，说是要来看什么烟火大会。基尔伯特突发奇想的旅游项目，伊万的年假多到用不完，结果上司又是一通脾气。伊万下了飞机就接到电话，一打还断不了，把旅伴撩在便利店里足足半小时，基尔伯特买了一大包看不懂文字的零食和饮料，在买酒的时候还听不明白收银员蹩脚的英文，护照掏了半天才从包最底层的暗袋中拔出来。最后基尔伯特在机场大巴上把伊万的手机抢了过去，对着话筒飞快说了“好的再见”就摁断了通话，伊万在一旁大气不敢出一下，心里却为他鼓起了最响亮的掌声。那些公务员简直就是牛皮糖，效率低下又执着于庞杂的程序，手机被还回来的时候早就关机，一个帅气的抛物线落入他的怀里。  
基尔伯特对异乡的东方风情颇为着迷，在夜晚来临之前就拉着伊万去租赁了两套浴衣，伊万没那么感兴趣，下半身凉飕飕的让他有点不安。基尔伯特兴奋的神情让他暂时放下了矜持，捡了最素的黑色，也是唯一有他尺码的一套，扭头看到基尔伯特早已穿好他自己的。伊万无法形容那个，男式浴衣里也有如此繁复的花纹？大朵的花与艳色，盛放在布料上面，也只有白净得同纸一样的基尔伯特可以穿在身上。  
更像那个时候，他身上布满伤痕，也是青一块紫一块，那就是呈现出来的最好的颜料。基尔伯特还在头上插了一朵头饰，转过来让伊万四处瞧瞧。喉结急促起伏了几下，伊万沉默了几秒不说话，把头别过去的时候分明脸红了。伊万帮他提着金鱼袋，手拉手一块儿往人群里走。一静一动都引人注目，许多少女纷纷投来热切的眼神，却始终停留在他们紧握的双手上。一般他们从不这样，在欧洲他们就是两个酷到随时板着脸的人，也根本不会腻歪到手拉手，只有在这温柔的异乡，连月亮都是朦朦胧胧的。  
伊万贴心地扮演着好情人，买巧克力香蕉，买苹果糖，还有烤鱿鱼之类的，基尔伯特双手就被塞得满满当当。他们一路走一路吃，酱汁滴到手上就轻轻嘬掉，伊万的心里有条毛茸茸的尾巴。还去捞金鱼，基尔伯特刚还文文静静，撩起袖子转手就成了莽汉，大战三百回合之后都没个成果，哭丧着脸不情愿地求助伊万。或许是俄罗斯阁下冷峻的气场，下手的第一把就冻住了几尾小鱼，基尔伯特马上喜笑颜开，抱住伊万啵了好几口。美人在侧，俄罗斯阁下挺有成就感，再投了一些钱，可谓满载而归。  
“还疼吗？”伊万打趣基尔伯特，故意不说是什么，可能是牙，也可能是屁股，总之有很多个地方可以暗示。基尔伯特显然没想这么多，他指了指对面的刨冰小摊，两人就奔蜜瓜刨冰而去了。  
“明明过了很久也没有炎症了，但隐隐约约总还觉得痛，残留在这里面似的。”  
“痛你还想吃冰？”  
“万尼亚——”基尔伯特拖长音，可爱极了，“牙痛才要吃冰呀，这起到镇静作用你懂吗？”  
伊万会一些日语，早年的技能之一，口音很古怪但勉强能对话，要了一碗他捧着吃，基尔伯特倒还在啃他的苹果糖。红红的苹果裹着晶亮的糖壳，凑到基尔伯特的嘴边衬出雪地里的一抹红果。哎真好看，伊万可能指的是苹果，他睨了一眼，更有可能的还是基尔伯特。  
他没想现在就给对方吃，自己目前还没吃多少东西呢，都是基尔伯特吃剩下的才塞给他。伊万发狠地挖了几口，挑衅地朝同伴挑挑眉，基尔伯特也没恼，笑眯眯的。下一秒就从背后掏出另一根勺子快速抢了几勺，全都是淋了糖浆最美味的部位，伊万气得直跳脚，又只剩下白白的部分了。基尔伯特跑的很快，拎着他的小金鱼们窜走了，等伊万反应过来的时候只能看到他的背影。  
他可以用手将基尔伯特掐到窒息，投掷水管到他头上砸出血花，让他跪在地上从牙缝里挤出“对不起”；但他也可以用嘴唇将基尔伯特吻到窒息，洒落鲜花到他头上做成花花环，让他坐在腿上弯着眼睛说“我爱你”。伊万总有很多很多办法。  
第一朵烟火在空中炸开的时候所有人都沸腾了，四周是熙熙攘攘的水流。伊万眼里却只有基尔伯特抬头欣赏时而微微转向他的模样，眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴巴张得大大的，笑容也是大大的，世间万物所有的风景都在此刻停滞、衰败了，只有基尔伯特鲜活又美丽。  
他们为了土地和理想大打出手，也为了今晚吃什么而怄三个月的气，然而什么都比不上这个，  
伊万没想到那个曾令整个欧洲都闻风丧胆的基尔伯特也会像幼稚的贪嘴小孩一样争抢他的蜜瓜刨冰。


End file.
